Mudokon
Robbed of their proud and ancient legacy by profit-hungry Glukkons, the Mudokons are the slave labor force of RuptureFarms and SoulStorm Brewery. Worker Mudokons are divided into the Employed Worker Class or Freed Worker Class. The Employed Worker Class or Scrub Mudokons are the lowest of the low. These pathetic Mudokons have been forced into slave labor for the Industrialists cleaning Slog poo and making those Vendo machines sparkle. Dressed in traditional slave uniforms, it's up to Abe to free these Scrubs. Most of the Mudokons have been enslaved by the Glukkons, and the race now serves as the Glukkons' primary labor force. They are then beaten, over-worked, and all-around abused, often to the point of severe depression. However, there are still a few Mudokons who continue to survive in their native surroundings, living in harmony with the land and their fellow native inhabitants. Mudokons also have shamanistic-like abilities, and can possess other living beings, and sometimes even nonliving ones (like in the case of bells), they also can heal people sick from SoulStorm Brew, become invisible, detonate bombs from afar and even become an avatar of Shrykull. Due to the actions of the Mudokon "Messiah", Abe, the number of free Mudokons continues to grow. http://oddworldlibrary.net/toe/Mudokons Anatomy and Physiology Mudokons are greenish-blue beings, with turtle-like facial features and three fingers on each hand(four in Abe's Oddysee). Mudokons are known to have evolved from birds, thus, explaining their agility, frail bone structure, and feather-like hair. Mudokons have the ability to alter their skin-tone to reflect their current mood. For example: angered Mudokons turn a reddish hue, overjoyed (or "slap-happy") Mudokons turn yellow/green, and depressed Mudokons turn a shade of gray-ish/blue. Mudokons come from eggs produced by the Mudokon Queen, Sam. Mudokons are also known to live a lifespan of roughly 40 years. In addition, they are the only species in Oddworld to bear the closest resemblance to humans. More to be added History For centuries, the Mudokons were the supreme race of Oddworld. The Mudokons were known for their prowess above all of the other races and species in Mudos. Centuries prior to becoming an enslaved race, the Mudokons excelled in religion, art, philosophy, politics, architecture, and military. A thousands of years ago, the Glukkons were said to have been close allies of the Mudokons. After a long period of peace, a moon appeared in the skies of Mudos which the Mudokons named proclaimed to be known as the Mudokon Moon. The Schism Shortly after the appearance of the Mudokon Moon, the Mudokons established an omen which declared their species as the Chosen Race. Outraged by this, the Glukkons closed off their relations with the Mudokons. This event marked the beginning of a period known as the Age of Alchemyin which the Glukkons tried to disprove the Mudokon belief of being the supreme species. During the Age of Alchemy, the Glukkons formed their own isolated society in which they spent their lives indoors and refused to see the sky and the accursed Mudokon Moon that disgraced them. As time passed, they gradually abandoned their spiritual ways until they became one of Oddworld's most prominent industrial races. Decline of Mudokon Society As Glukkon society continued to flourish, the Mudokons started to work with the Glukkons in creating the forerunners of the products manufactured today. Over time, the Mudokons were belittled and oppressed by their Glukkon collaborators and became a species enslaved by their former allies. During their enslavement, the majority of the Mudokon species forgot their long treasured heritage. The structures that remained from the once proud Mudokon race are either abandoned nearly intact while being reclaimed nature or desperately being maintained by the few Mudokons that still practice their ancient traditions. The Rise of the Messiah Within the confines of the Glukkon food processing plant, RuptureFarms, a single young Mudokon had a revelation after years of unquestioned loyalty to the Glukkons. The young Mudokon was known as Abe. Abe was waxing the floors of a corridor and stumbled upon leaked information from a RuptureFarms' CEO, Molluck and fellow officials in the conference room. The Glukkons claimed that they were in danger of bankruptcy due to the decline in RuptureFarms product sales caused by a decline in healthy livestock. As a desperate last resort, Molluck unveiled a new product that functioned under the preproduction title of, New 'N' Tasty, which he later named, Mudokon Pops (impaled Mudokon heads as makeshift Popsicles). He explained that unlike all of the other livestock, Mudokons were high in body mass and have a large populace which made them the most qualified candidates as ingredients for future products. Molluck's colleagues then approved of his plan. Shocked by this discovery, Abe made it his goal to escape Rupture Farms and liberate all 99 of his fellow Mudokons to avoid extermination. Upon escaping RuptureFarms, Abe saved a fourth of the 99 Mudokons confined in the factory. After reaching the outskirts of Rupture Farms, Abe met a native Mudokon shaman known as, Big Face at the Monsaic Lines. Big Face stated that Abe was the Messiah that had returned to restore the Mudokon way of life outside of slavery. He then told Abe that he had to pass a Mudokon test of fate which required him to travel through the Scrab homeworld of Scrabania and the Paramite homeworld of Paramonia. After passing the test, Big Face was convinced that Abe was the Messiah and branded his hands with the mark of the Scrab and the mark of the Paramite; giving him the ability to transform into Shrykull, one of the Mudokon gods. Destruction of Rupture Farms After obtaining his new-found power, Abe returned to Rupture Farms and liberated the remaining Mudokons. In his attempt to destroy and escape RuptureFarms, Abe was captured by by Molluck's Slighenchmen and imprisoned in a meat grinding room where he would be executed. Pleased by Abe's efforts, Big Face and the liberated 99 Mudokons began to chant; creating a storm that vaporized the factory with surges of electricity that incapacitated all of its occupants (except Abe, who fainted due to the shock of what has happened, part of which seeing Molluck naked as the lightning burned off his wrap). Big Face then teleported into Abe's holding place and transported him to safety. The Aftermath After the destruction of RuptureFarms, a ceremony took place in the Monsaic Sanctum to commend Abe for his deeds. During the ceremony, Big Face accidentally knocked Abe off of the ceremonial platform sending him into a coma. In his coma, Abe was visited by three spirits who asked Abe to embark on another journey to stop the Glukkons once again. The spirits told Abe to travel to the Mudokon necropolis of Necrumwhere his task will be explained to him. Battle for Necrum After rising from his coma, Abe shared his revelation with his fellow Mudokons and assembled a party of five of his friends to travel with him on his trek to Necrum. After days of walking across the deserts of Mudos, Abe and group discovered the FeeCo Train route to Necrum and engaged in a pursuit to the monolith that was the Necrum Mines. Upon entering the Glukkon-controlled mines, Abe was separated from the group; leaving him to explore on his own while freeing Mudokons that he ran into on his way. After reuniting with the group, Abe and his group discovered a vending machine of SoulStorm Brew. Overcome by thirst, Abe's friends consumed all 99 bottles of the brew despite Abe's concern of the brew being of Glukkon design. Alarmed by the sickness that his friends had developed after drinking the brew, Abe examined the bottles and discovered that the Glukkons were using Mudokon bones as a key ingredient in the brew. Abe was once again separated from his friends when he was pursued by a Flying Slig. After escaping the Slig, Abe continued on his mission to sabotage the Glukkon mines by destroying the boiler room of the complex. After destroying the boilers, the explosion send Abe flying out of the Necrum Mines and into the jungles of Necrum which remained untouched by the Glukkons and the Magog Cartel. Upon entering the jungles of Necrum, Abe discovered the ruins of the ancient Necrum Elder Burial Hall where he was greeted by the three spirits. The spirits gave Abe the task of traveling through the Mudomo Vaults and the Mudanchee Vaults in order to free the spirits of the ancients from the Spirit Locks installed by the Glukkons to imprison the ancestor Mudokons like their living descendants. In return, they gifted him with the Mark of the Elders which gave Abe the ability to heal Mudokons sick from brew while retaining his ability to transform into Shrykull. After liberating the vaults and gaining the Mark of the Elders, Abe returned to the mines and healed his diseased friends. After curing his friends, Abe teleported his friends back home via Bird Portal and continued on his journey which brought him to FeeCo Depot, the Glukkon center of transportation. Infiltration of FeeCo Depot After arriving within the inner confines of FeeCo Depot, Abe's path to the SoulStorm Brewery was drawn to a halt when he discovered that Glukkon, Vice President Aslik placed an order that required personnel to gain clearance from each of the three Glukkon figures (General Dripik, Director Phleg, and Aslik himself). Aslik ran FeeCo Depot as a transportation hub between major Magog Cartel institutions as well as Vykkers Labs. Aslik can only be possessed to give clearance after the electric gate guarding his office (Controlled by Dripik and Phleg) has been taken down. Somewhat humorously, when Abe finds Aslik, he is in the Glukkons restrooms rather than in his office. Infiltration of the Slig Barracks In order to get Dripik's "permission" to access Soul Storm Brewery, Abe took a train from FeeCo to the Slig Barracks, where sligs are trained in the fine arts of security, firearm usage, and slave/crowd control. The majority of the Slig Barracks somewhat resembles a city of misshapen tents surrounding the main facility as sleeping quarters for the sligs being trained there. Needless to say, the Slig Barracks were chockablock with security. Using a combination of stealth, grenades and cover, Abe worked his way towards the "War Room" where Dripik made his office, while saving any Mudokon "volunteers" in the process. After possessing Dripik and commanding to disarm the main gate, Abe made his way back to the trains, and later FeeCo Depot. Infiltration of Bonewerkz Director Phleg headed Bonewerkz, where Mudokon bones were ground to powder for SoulStorm Brew, as well as explosives. Upon examining the background of most Bonewerkz areas, you can see huge dunes made of bone meal. Before getting to Phleg and deactivating his portion of the gate to Soul Storm Brewery, Abe first deactivated the boilers driving Bonewerkz, causing it to shut down. This provided the perfect opportunity for Abe to possess Phleg and override the gate blocking Soul Storm Brewery. Destruction of SoulStorm Brewery After gaining authorization from all three executives, Abe boarded the final train out of FeeCo toward Soul Storm Brewery. Upon arrival, Abe made his way toward the main boiler, picking up scrubs on his way. During his time inside, he learns that the other chief ingredient in Soul Storm Brew is Mudokon Tears, which are harvested by hooking up Mudokons to large machines that periodically tase them and catch the resulting tears. After releasing the unfortunate Mudokons, Abe needed to heal them as if they were sick from brew. After saving a total of three hundred Mudokons from Necrum mines, FeeCo Depot, the Slig Barracks, Bonewerkz, and Soul Storm Brewery, Abe overloaded the main Boiler and took a bird portal out to escape the impending explosion, where he was met with the adulation of the hundreds of now-freed Mudokons. Abe thereafter promises to find and save the remaining Mudokons in the world from slavery while saluting the Mudokon Moon. Reconstruction of Mudokon Society as a result of Mudokon efforts to rediscover their lost heritage.]] After the destruction of the Soul Storm Brewery, the Mudokons started to gradually rediscover their once lost heritage. Though their society and culture did not achieve the grand scale that it was once recognized for, the growing race managed to successfully establish most of their lost religion as well as their tradition. With the help of the native population of Mudokons led by Big Face, the Mudokons began to train spiritual successors for the once fearsome Mudokon warriors including, Mudarchers and Tomahawkers. Once the race gained a stable foothold as a new-found civilization, Abe and a group of his many followers established the Mudokon Resistance. War Against the Vykkers To Be Added... Notable Mudokons s.]] Mudokon society depicts a naming system uncommon to others. Mudokons, being a race with little contact with a motherly figure, in fact name each other when the time calls for it, sometimes based off of descriptive features they possess, such as Big Face or The Three Weirdos; or possibly after sounds or grunts, although this is uncertain, such as Abe and Alf. http://www.oddworld.com/firsttenyears/alf/ow_dearalf06.shtml Notable Mudokons include: * Abe * Alf * Big Face * Sam * The Three Weirdos * Newscaster Mudokon Locations Sacred to Mudokon Culture *Mudos *Mudomo Vaults *Mudanchee Vaults *Paramonia *Scrabania *Necrum *Monsaic Lines Gallery File:MudokonRemastered1.jpg|Abe as he is depicted in Munch's Oddysee HD File:MudokonRemastered2.jpg|Ditto tumblr_mc78otzJlM1qgb1o5o6_1280.jpg|Mudokon skeletal structure concept tumblr_mc78otzJlM1qgb1o5o11_r1_1280.jpg|Mudokon/Abe anatomy concept art CAAO0001.jpg|Abe color and facial expressions concept art mudokon_cave_art_by_owifreak-d4b1wzd_invertd_colors.png|Running mudokon cave painting Mud_evilSold_inverted_colors.png|Cave painting of mudokon with firearm Trivia * In the original release of Abe's Oddysee, Mudokons had four fingers as opposed to the three. The reason for the removal of the fourth finger was that the game's Japanese release included the three fingered Mudokons due to cultural differences. This change was carried over to the other games. Appearances *''Abe's Oddysee (First Appearance)'' *''Abe's Exoddus'' *''Munch's Oddysee'' *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' References Category: Native Species